rossofandomcom-20200213-history
The Life Foundation
The Life Foundation (NYSE:LFL) is a United States charity, aerospace, defense, security and advanced technology organization with worldwide interests. It was formed by renowned geneticist Renaldo Rosso from the remains of Stanton Munitions International and is currently owned and operated by his son, Fernando Rosso. It is publicly headquartered in Bethesda, Maryland in the Washington Metropolitan Area, with several smaller facilities located around the globe, some operating in secret. History The Life Foundation as it is known today began in 1955 with Renaldo Rosso's acquisition of Stanton Munitions International, a small but respectable weapons manufacturing company. Over the course of ten short years, Rosso had managed to use his brilliant scientific mind to advance the company from traditional weaponry into the field of experimental technologies and genetics. In 1965, the company had changed its name to The Life Foundation and established itself as an unstoppable bastion in theoretical science. Renaldo Rosso's death in 2003 resulted in his son Fernando taking hold of the company's controlling interests, a state that the company remains in today as it continues to move forward in the study of advanced weaponry and genetics, as well as acting as a highly influential charity. Organization Weapons Development In addition to pushing the boundaries of traditional ballistic weapons, the Life Foundation has taken several steps forward in the field of energy weaponry with the development of the LasTech line. The company has also made brief forays into anti-Meta artillery. Genetics In 1967, Renaldo discovered a section of the human genome that did not seem to match any other gene that had yet been discovered. The gene was dormant, buried under years of evolutionary processes, and seemed to be a variable in that until its activation, it could represent any number of changes in the human being carrying the gene. Upon further examination of the gene, it was discovered that if activated, it could potentially trigger in its carrier the ability to perform superhuman feats. Extreme muscle tissue growth that could conceivably give someone the ability to lift cars with ease; rapid cellular regeneration that could allow a wounded soldier to grow back a lost limb and survive multiple bullet wounds; an "anti-gravity occipital lymph node" in the base of the brain that could allow a person to defy gravity and fly like a bird; all these were possible with this mysterious gene that evolution had deemed unnecessary. Renaldo immediately set to work on discovering a method to activate the mystery gene, which he had dubbed the Meta-Gene. By 1970, Renaldo had developed a serum that could coax the dormant Meta-Gene into activating, but by this point, further research had determined that the gene was becoming less "dormant" with each successive generation. At the rate the gene was emerging in the human race, it seemed possible that babies born with fully active Meta-Genes, beings Renaldo had dubbed Meta-Humans, would begin to be born regularly as early as 1985. Further genetic curves stipulated that by the year 2000, one in every five thousand newborns would possess an active Meta-Gene, a shocking estimation by all accounts. In essence, Renaldo had predicted the Meta-Human Boom that would eventually befall Gaia. Since then, the Life Foundation has put significant time and effort towards the intensive study of the Meta-Gene and what effects it can have on normal people. Clandestine agents have worked to collect data on ever known active Meta-Human and his or her powers, making the Life Foundation one of the largest superpower databases in the world. Charity The Life Foundation is at the forefront of the effort to wipe out poverty on a worldwide scale. Volunteers work around the clock, 365 days a year, delivering food and medical supplies to hunger and disease stricken countries the world over. Stateside, fundraising balls and galas are frequently hosted for the benefit of the needy. Category:Organizations